heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.26 - Grounded: Reunion
The crowds have gathered but the police have done their part in making sure that Superman is left alone. After all he's done for Metropolis they owe him that much. He stands atop the Daily Planet building alongside the now-evacuated passenger jet that has been frozen to the helipad. He stands on the corner near where the masonry crumbled under Darkseid, looking down over the city. He still looks like Superman, sure. But gravity seems to weigh more heavily upon him and he does not stand so proudly as he once did. There's several whipcracks in the air as Powerboy, able to run faster than the legion flight ring can sustain runs across town from Legion Headquarters where he was till just a few seconds ago convalescing his right arm still slightly broken but quickly healing at the last moment he lauches himself into the air up and over the crowded people to float up to the top of the Daily Planet his cape billowing out behind him as he lands. "--"D..Ka.Superman are you ok?."--" he asks the 16 year old boys voice carrying with it the worry of a child for someone more important to him than just Superman.. (--Kryptonian.) There's no sonic boom heard for Kara's exit of the Legions HQ. She moves fast, yes, but not dangerously so. The fight is over. This battle lost. The War? FAR from over. She smirks slightly when Power Boy dashes off. She launches herself into the air and in moments is floating down besides her cousin and Power Boy. "We just found out, Kal." the young Kryptonian woman says as she lands. The tension in her body is not noticable by human eyes. They might not be seen by even de-powered Superman but those that can see it know that the young woman is holding it together but not by much. Superman doesn’t look up immediately from the ground far below. His face is a strange mixture of agony, sadness and relief. Part of him wanted this, the other part knows he should not have taken it. The guilt almost burns a hole through him. He turns his head at last to look at Supergirl and Powerboy, almost pleading in his look, and speaks: “I didn’t have a choice.” Jon-El starts to take a step towards Superman, but then stops glancing at Kara and then back to Superman "Lets.." he starts to say something tentatively then a look of surety shines in his eyes "Lets get you to the fortress I'm sure Jor-El's AI, and the computers can figure out something to give you your powers back, maybe they're just suppressed or something and they can cure it." he says with conviction.. "No Kal-El....there is -always- a choice. You taught me that on Apocolypse." Kara says quietly. She's not angry at her cousin. Oh no. She -knows- the insidiousness that is Darkseid. "He gave you a choice that is likely one that you couldn't refuse. He corrupts what he touches, Kal. He. IS. Evil." Kara touches down next to her cousin and places a calm hand on his shoulder after she buries her burning anger towards her one time Lord. "Power Boy -may- be right but there are other options, Kal. This world....it is full of heros. Some you have inspired, others that have risen on their own. If need be...we gather an army and we storm Apocolypse and we get back what was taken from you." She touches the symbol on Clark's chest and says "On Krypton...this was merely a symbol of our house. Here...here -YOU- have made it a symbol for HOPE. You, Kal-El. Don't you -dare- lose that hope in yourself." "No," Superman shakes his head at Powerboy, determined, "Not now. I need to go back to Smallville. The Farm. I have to know." He straightens up, turning and taking a step towards the pair, "You need to take me there. Now." If he doesn't believe Powerboy is who he says then he just mustn't care anymore. When Kara speaks he watches her, his features impassive for a moment though as she goes on his demeanour becomes more determined. His shoulders square and he lifts his chin just a little more. "You're right. Superman is more ... " Jon-El pulls off the flight ring and holds it out to Superman "Here, use this so you can fly out of here on your own power, or atleast look like it." he says as he holds out the small piece of 30th century technology. "You and Kara can check the farm out and make sure things are safe." he adds not including himself in that Kansas trip. Kara reaches out and folds her hand over the flight ring that Jon-El offers. "You offered your help. I know not really why but if what you claim is true, you might need that. I can get Kal home. You follow and keep watch. I will need to see several people to try to recruit help for this task and I'd rather not leave Kal-El defenseless. Eventually we shall get him to the Fortress where his knowledge may be more useful." Kara then offers her hand to Kal-El and floats up a foot into the air. "Come. Lets get you home." "Yes," Superman says in response to Kara motioning for Powerboy to keep the ring, "I have one of my own. Just ... not with me." He looks to Supergirl, nodding his head as she recounts her plan. He waits until she is done to speak. "He brought Pa back. He's alive. Or he /told/ me he was alive. I need to know for sure." Jon-El steps up to stand on the other side of Superman "Let us take you there, together and see if he's back." Jon says, his eyes misting up at the invitation to join them in going to Kansas to see if Darkseid kept his word or not. "Lets take you back together." he says putting the ring back on and rising up into the air as well holding out his hand to Superman as well. Keeping her speed down enough that Clark isn't troubled too badly by the wind or cool air, Kara flies off to the West and a small-ish farm in Smallville, Kansas. Superman says nothing through the trip, letting himself be carried across the country to Smallville. He seems deep in thought and any questions directed at him only get a cursory answer or a nod and shake of his head. When they arrive, however, he seems suddenly invigorated. He immediately leaps from their grasp, charging across the front lawn of the Kent Homestead to the door and inside. Jon-El floats in the air once Superman drops down and runs into the farm, looking around at the farm he speaks softly to himself "He made it identical." he murmers softly his voice showing amazement at the small little kansas farmhouse and fields.. Kara hears what Jon-El says even as she fights the urge to run in behind Kal. She gives him a momentary look that means she will be demanding an explanation then she too runs after Kal-El to see this man that raised her cousin into such a hero. As Kara and Jon follow Superman into the house, they’ll turn a corner that leads into a small and neatly-appointed sitting room. On the wall are photographs old a new, many depicting a young Clark Kent growing from an infant to a man. Others show Kents through the ages, all the way back to a particularly ancient daguerreotype of Silas Kent looking grim in a wide-brimmed hat. But in the center of all that is a man just past middle age, his features lined and worn. Though he appears slightly worse for wear he is standing under his own powers, dressed in bedraggled clothes that look as though they have been through hell – which they have. Nearby, a woman of the same age sits with her hands over her mouth and a look of tearful wonder in her eyes. Superman and his father – the man who raised him if not sired him – stand in the center of the room in a tight embrace. The Last Son of Krypton holds his adopted father to him as though he may never let him go. He lifts his head slowly, eyes still squeezes shut as tears roll silently down his cheeks. He’s home. -- The following cut scene takes place shortly after the events above. The Kent Farm, Smallville, Kansas. Outside a small, homely looking house set against a backdrop of fields and plains as far as the eye can see, a man cuts firewood. As he brings the axe down on another piece, splitting it asunder, he pauses to pull the Metropolis Meteors cap from his head and mop the sweat from his brow. He exhales loudly, resting his hands on his knees as he regains his breath. “Not so easy, is it, son?” Clark Kent looks up from his chore to see his father, leaning across the railing of the front porch with a bottle of St. Bernardus in his weathered hands. “No,” breathes Clark, shaking his head, “It isn’t.” “I saw the news,” Pa Kent continues, looking off into the distance, “I know the deal you made with Him. Why’d you do it?” Clark shakes his head, straightening up turning his cap over in his hands. “I couldn’t leave you there. Not there. Dead is one thing, but ... “ “We didn’t raise you like that, Clark,” Pa Kent interrupts, holding up a hand, “We love you and we’ll stand by you no matter what but the people out there. Those people need you. You can’t quit.” “He told me if I – “ “Clark.” Pa Kent slowly pushes off the railing, walking around to walk down the old, worn steps and place his free hand upon his son’s shoulder. His eyes solemn. “You can’t quit.” -- Continued in Grounded: House Call. Category:Log